Herpes is the common name for a family of viruses which generate infectious disease in mammals including man. Contrary to the majority of infections herpes viruses usually generate what is called latent infections, thus residing dormant in nerve roots of the central nervous system and subsequently causing active disease when activated by some unknown factor. There is today no method available for the treatment of such infections. Factors activating the disease are mostly unknown but it is believed that stress, fever, menstruation, sunlight etc. can be the cause of activation of the virus. From a practical viewpoint the herpes viruses typically cause a skin rash as a major manifestation.
Two main types of herpes simplex viruses are known, HSV-1 causing oral herpes and HSV-2 causing genital herpes. The viruses cause reoccurring, painful skin and mucosa lesions in about 10% of the population. The pain and cosmetic effects of the disease are of primary concern for most patients and pain relief and more rapid healing would represent a major advance in the art. It is essential to note that healing occurs spontaneously in most patients and one major object of the effort should therefore be directed to hasten the healing process and to provide analgesic effect.